


The One Where Monica Finds Out

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: 03x06, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Kissing, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Pre-Canon, The One With The Flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Phoebe moves out. Monica doesn't handle it well.





	The One Where Monica Finds Out

Monica scrubs ferociously at the phone. She squints. Frowns. Scrubs again. “It's useless,” she huffs. “It's ruined.” She rips off her gloves and collapses onto the couch. The stupid white couch with the stupid spaghetti stain, because of _course_ , Phoebe couldn't just tell her about the stain right away so she could use some dish detergent on it and get the stain out before it could set. No. She has to sit on the stupid couch with the stupid stains, because why did she ever get a white couch in the first place? She knew she was going to need a roommate, who obviously wouldn't be trusted to keep things clean, and now look at her. A ruined couch and an empty apartment.

Monica's breath hitches. Catches. A sob breaks out, but she slaps her hand over her mouth and holds it in. Crying won't help. It's not like somebody died.

But, _oh_ , she wants to cry anyway.

“Mon?”

She whirls around. Phoebe stands in the doorway, necklaces glinting in the lamplight. Phoebe seems a little shocked to see Monica like this, so Monica hurriedly wipes at her face and stands. “Hey, Pheebs,” she says as casually as she can. “What's up?”

Phoebe looks … disappointed. She steps into the apartment that they no longer share and joins her on the couch. “Mon. Are you going to be okay?”

“Sure. Of course.”

Phoebe sighs softly and holds her hands. “I told you earlier. I care about you so much, and I really want to stay friends, but we just don't work out as roommates. We don't work, Monica, you know that.”

“I thought we did.” Until Phoebe moved out, at least. 

And then she is crying, and Phoebe has her hands so she can't cover her face, but then Phoebe's hands on her face, wiping at her cheeks, and then Phoebe's lips are on hers, and she didn't think she would ever feel them again, so she kisses back desperately, _desperately_ , because she doesn't want this kiss to end and Phoebe to leave.

But Phoebe pulls back. Kisses her forehead.

“Don't go,” Monica pleads. She pets pathetically at Phoebe's curls. “Please, don't go.”

“Um. Mon?” Phoebe has a concerned look on her face, worse than when she showed up a minute ago. “You … you do know I'm not breaking up with you, right?”

 _What?_ Monica blinks in confusion.

“Like, I'm just moving out, we'll still see each other all the time.” Monica's brain feels a little muddy. Phoebe continues, “It's Date Night, I wouldn't miss it. You said you'd go with me to the docks and get fresh produce, remember? I can teach you how to get it wholesale!” she tempts.

Monica sniffs, face breaking out into a giant grin. “We're still together?”

“Oh, Mon, yes! Of course!” Phoebe pulls her into a tight hug, rocking with her gently. 

She smells like patchouli and lemon. Normal Phoebe. Monica takes a great, big breath, and exhales all the stress and sadness of the last few hours. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Phoebe gives her a kiss on the cheek, then a quick one on the lips. “Wanna go down to the docks with me?”

Monica smiles. “I'd go anywhere with you.”


End file.
